Oh Reda, Where Art Thou?: Part 1
Oh Reda, Where Art Thou?: Part 1 is sixth episode of The All New Carl 10 Hour. Plot Carl and SsS are seen saying goodbye to Reda, who is going on a vacation. "We're gonna miss you bro!" Carl says. "Yeah! Have fun and come back soon! Reaaally soon!" SsS says. "Sure will. Bye guys!" Reda says and enters the airport to buy airplane tickets. Suddenly, an fast shadow runs in front of Reda, and when it passes, Reda misteriously dissapears. THEME SONG "So...what are we going to do?" SsS says while playing with an yoyo and lying in the armchair. "I've got no idea...It's so DAMN boring without Reda! UGH!" Carl says while sitting on the sofa and watching sci-fi movie on the TV. "True fact." SsS says. "Imma go clean my room. It's in LOT OF MESS." Carl says and goes upstairs. "Suit yourself." SsS says and decides to take a nap on the couch. Carl opens the room and sees tons of clothes and other stuff on the floor. "Wow, such mess!" Carl starts cleaning. The doors of the room suddenly close themselves. "Must be wind." Carl says and keeps cleaning. Suddenly, an mysterious shadow appears in front of Carl. "Humungousaur's shadow? SsS, if you're trying to pull a prank on me, don't eve..." Carl turns around and sees yellow trix on Humungousaur's chest. "Reda?" The Humungousaur stays silent. He transforms to Toepick. "Oooh no! Don't!" Carl says. "I thought you left for the airplane! Vacation!" Toepick says nothing and sprays out sleeping gas. Carl coughs. "Gah!" Carl passes out. Toepick detransforms and the person reveals NOT to be Reda. "At last! Me, Klerk the Galvanic Mechamorph, can finnaly return to my ORIGINAL FORM! Not this disgusting HUMAN!" Klerk says. SsS is seen napping and suddenly hears a crash. "Carl! What did i tell you about..." SsS runs upstairs and sees the doors kicked down. He enters the room and sees Carl's hoodie on the floor, scratched. "Oh God! Carl?!" SsS lifts up the hoodie. "He never goes anywhere without it..." Another crack is heard from the backyard. SsS looks out of the window. "Seriously?! This is a joke! Why do people always wreck my car?! Wait...if Carl is not here...who crashed my car..." SsS wonders. Klerk's lab, 15:00 AM Carl is seen strapped on a torture table. "Who?! What?! Why?! Where's the fire?!" Carl realizes he's been captured. "Again?! UGHH!! Show yourself Frank!...Arkickson?...Dr. Psycho?..." Carl wonders. "None of them." Klerk's voice is heard from the dark, but he comes closer to Carl. "I'm Klerk, and i don't know any of those idiots you just mentioned. Only thing i need, is the thing on your wrist." Klerk says. "But...you already have your own..." Carl looks at Klerk's right wrist. "Yes. I have this PIECE OF JUNK! This is useless! I made it only temporary. I need your's to help me cure my DNA from this disgusting form to my Galvanic Mechamorph form." Klerk says. "HEY! Who you calling disgusting, bluehead?" Carl says. "Ooo! Arrogance. True, you do have it." Klerk walks away. "Where are you going, chicken? You too afraid i'm gonna kick your butt?" Carl says and doesn't have a response. "Oh and, what did you do to Reda?" Carl suddenly sees Reda in a glass showcase hardly through the dark. "Oh." "Your friend is not going to live for long, if you don't handle me the Xtratrix." Klerk says and shows up from the dark with an alien saw. "Take it, i don't care. But don't hurt my bros!" Carl says. "It's a deal, Shennyson." Klerk says and uses an laser to cut off a part of Xtratrix. The Xtratrix falls off Carl's wrist. "Happy?" Carl says. "Very." Klerk says and walks away. "Hey! Aren't you gonna release us?" Carl says. "It wasn't part of the deal, sorry!" Klerk says sarcastically from the dark. Carl suddenly "breathes" his cellphone out of his pocket and slams a button with his chin, leaving the phone beep. Back at the boys' house, SsS is "digging" through Carl's room. His Predatrix beeps of an alert warning. "Uh oh." SsS slaps the Predatrix and turns into Big Chill. "Absolute zero TIMING!" Back to the torture lab, Klerk is fiddling with his trix. "Ugh! Ultramatrix!" Klerk takes an small device, opens the control pad of his Ultramatrix and plants the device in it. "YES! Come on..." Klerk's Ultramatrix calibrates to a watch similair to Xtratrix. "No way!" Carl says. "Oh waaaay." Klerk turns into Ultimate Echo Echo, and then to Ultra Echo Echo. "YES! The Ultimate power!" "B-but..." Carl shocks. "That's right Shennyson. I can turn into Ultra aliens, but you CAN'T!" Ultra Echo Echo laughs. "Now who's gonna come to save you?! NOBODY!" Ultra Echo Echo repeats his laugh. "Ultramatrix?! How did you recreate it? I tried dozens of times, but still nothing!" Carl wonders. "You are a petty human! No wonder you're so dumb." Ultra Echo Echo reverts to Klerk. "Wait, wait, wait. So if you say i am human, and you claim you're not even if you look like one, what are YOU?!" Carl says. "A Galvanic Mechamorph." Klerk says. "Now that you see what i wanted, bye! Hope you DIE. Which, btw you WILL." Klerk says and activates a bomb. "Wait! We had an agreement!" Carl says madly. "You said only for me to be merciful to your friends, not to you. Also, your friend is safe in that glasscase. But you are NOT!" Klerk says. "Happy ending!" Klerk runs away. "Damnit. He has a point." Carl says and realizes the cuff that is holding his right leg is loose. He then somehow manages to open the cuff. "YES!" Carl hits the STOP button on the bomb with his leg and it stops. "Good job Carl!" Reda says from the glasscase. "Lookie who i found." SsS as Bloxx comes in with Klerk handcuffed. "Woohoo! Now remove cuffs, plz." Carl says with relief. SsS comes to Carl and unlocks cuffs. "So...Klerk, is it?" Carl says and grabs the Xtratrix from the table. "Why do you need MY Xtratrix, when you have YOUR Ultramatrix?" "I need a only single piece." Klerk somehow breaks the cuffs and shows the gang device he needs. "This, can help me achieve my original form!" Klerk sticks the device into his Ultramatrix like an USB stick. "Stop!" Carl says. "Oh chill, Charlie." Klerk says and his Ultramatrix lights up. "YES!" "Insert security pulg." Ultramatrix speaks. Klerk takes a pulg from his pocket and plants it in the Ultramatrix's core. Suddenly, they both light up yellow and the Ultramatrix falls off Klerk's wrist. "And...that's your trick?! You made your Omnitrix fall off? Seriously, WHAT?!" SsS shocks. "Yes. But there's one thing you don't know." Klerk says and morphs instantly into a yellow Galvanic Mechamorph. "DNA altering?!" Reda says and breaks out of the glasscase. Carl batterrams into Klerk and sticks the Xtratrix into Klerk. "NO!" Klerk malfunctions and turns to normal, leaving him unable to alter DNA at will. "NO! UGHH! You ruined EVERYTHING!" "Well, if you put it on again, the Ultramatrix will regenerate your powe..." Carl says but Klerk breaks in. "No, you moron! Now i can't alter my DNA without an Ultramatrix! Curse you, Shennyson!" Klerk says. "I don't really give a single buck." Carl says. Klerk puts on the Ultramatrix, turns into Humungousaur and slams Carl onto the wall. "You are responsible for my power loss! YOU AND YOUR DAMNED OMNITRIX!" Humungousaur grabs the Xtratrix and squishes it hardly. "OW!!" Carl says in pain, as the Xtratrix is being almost torn off along with his wrist. SsS turns into Four Arms and slams a plate with knives on Humungousaur's head. Humungousaur grabs Four Arms and throws him onto the wall. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Reda says and turns into Ditto. "Yes!" Ditto duplicates 10 times and they all jump on Humungousaur. Humungousaur releases Carl and he falls on floor weakly. Dittos duplicate multiple times and drive Humungousaur crazy. One of the Dittos slap Klerk's Ultramatrix and turn him normal. "Woo-hoo!" Dittos tie Klerk up. "GCB, pick up one baddie and drag him to Plumbers HQ." Carl says. "Okay, but we need to pick you up too, it's your prisoner's laundry day." GCB answers from the next line. "..." Carl says and the ship lands, Carl and Klerk enter it. Later, at the Plumbers HQ, 17:00 "Laundry! It's laundry day!" Carl yells hopefully. Suddenly, a dark tall figure appears behind Carl and grabs him. "GCB, Reda, or SsS...whoever it is, don't try to scar..." Carl tries to say something, but the figure puts it's hand on Carl's mouth, leaving him speechless, and eventually unconscious. The figure glows yellow and shrinks. "You CAN'T possibly keep me in jail longer than 30 minutes!" The figure shows to be Klerk, who escaped his cell. Characters *Carl *Reda *SsS Villains *Klerk(first appearance) Aliens Used By Carl none By SsS *Bloxx(First re-appearance) *Four Arms(First re-appearance) By Reda *Ditto By Klerk Using Ultramatrix *Humungousaur(First appearance by Klerk;2x) *Toepick(First appearance by Klerk) *Ultimate Echo Echo(First appearance by Klerk) *Ultra Echo Echo(First appearance by Klerk) Mentally *Klerk(First appearance by Klerk) Category:Episodes